


飞来横祸

by Fujikun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikun/pseuds/Fujikun
Summary: 恶魔x人类，开车向，非常OOC，请慎入





	飞来横祸

黑子非常坚定地认为自己听错了。  
于是他逃了。  
然后遇上了自家的分叉眉拍档，被搂着肩膀，硬是被带去了街边的篮球场嗨了好久。  
然而接下来等待着黑子的却是一场无妄之灾，此刻当事人却毫不知情地慢慢走回家。  
推开家门的那一瞬间，黑子就闻到了一股浓烈的异香，这香味奇特得有些让人发慌。很快，黑子的四肢就逐渐变得软弱无力，意识也有些模糊，直到身后传来炙热的温度将他环抱住。  
“…赤司君…唔…你做了什么？”  
身后的赤发恶魔凑近他红红的耳朵，低语道，  
“我只是释放了一些我的气息而已。话说回来哲也…”  
“你和那个火神大我，关系很亲密啊。”  
不是疑问，而是肯定的语气，磁性的声音中不带一丝温度。  
“搂着你的肩膀，揉你的头发，摸你的脸颊，还有…对喜爱之人才会露出的眼神…”  
黑子睁大了双眸，一脸不可置信。  
“我什么都知道的，任何有关你的事都逃不过我的眼睛…”  
感受到腰间的手臂越来越使劲，黑子不断地挣扎着想挣脱桎梏，奈何全身无力，只能作罢。  
“本来我想延迟几天再来索取你的精气，不过我现在等不及了…”  
“我现在就要。”  
话音刚落，黑子就被抱起，然后被放置在卧室的床上。  
意识越来越模糊了，黑子只能勉强看清眼前人血色的竖瞳，没过多久，自己的手就像不受控制一般，缓缓地解开衣服扣子，将身上的衣物一件件脱下，直到一丝不挂。  
赤司满意地看着已经完全被自己控制的人，那白皙纤细的身体让他不由得舔了舔唇。  
赤司附上身，精确地找准角度，对着黑子的唇瓣狠狠地吻了上去。  
恶魔最能窥探人心深处的欲望。赤司知道，那个分叉眉虽然在极力克制自己，但他内心深处却在不停地叫嚣着去吻那个浅蓝少年…  
可惜，某种意义上，这个少年快要是自己的人了；某种意义上，他已经是自己的人了；某种意义上，他必须是自己的人。  
中了恶魔气息的黑子会无条件顺从赤司，只要赤司在意识上要他做什么他都会乖乖照做，赤司吻得很深入，不断地勾弄着他的软舌，也在意识上要求他回应自己，而黑子并没有，还是十分怯懦地在躲避着赤司的进攻。  
赤司露出了惊喜的神色。  
黑子的精神力令人赞叹，他依旧在努力地抵抗自己对他的控制，可赤司毕竟是最高等级的恶魔，最后他还是失败了，  
赤司渐渐不满足了，吻逐渐下滑至颈部，锁骨，胸膛，腰侧…所到之处都留下了显眼的红痕，白皙干净的身子瞬间变得斑驳。  
其实吸取他的精气根本不需要这么复杂，只需一个吻足矣，但赤司本能地不想这么做，他已经顾不上去思考自己的反常，他只知道他想要更多。  
“唔…不要…”黑子颤颤巍巍地发出糯软的声音。  
赤司灵活的舌舔上黑子暴露在空气中的淡色奶头，粉粉的，小小的，赤发恶魔十分满意地看着泛着水光的小乳头在自己的舔舐下逐渐挺立起来，随即将它吞吃入口，不断地吸吮。  
看着身下人被欲望搅乱的迷蒙表情，赤司眯了眯眼。  
还想更恶劣地欺负他。  
赤司用力地啜吸着那开始泛红，有些可怜的乳头，故意发出淫靡的“啾啾”声，另一边的也用手揉搓着。  
“…你看上去很舒服嘛，只是被吸奶头就这么舒服？”  
“你说，我会不会吸出奶水呢？”  
恶魔在黑子耳边说着下流的话，炙热的气息打在他的耳朵上，敏感的黑子只想避开，赤司放过了他，但下一秒，黑子感受到了更加难以启齿的快感。  
眼前的恶魔含住了自己胯间的性器。  
黑子拼命地摇着头，推搡着赤司，却逐渐被他高超的技巧征服，双手不自觉地放在赤司的头发上，只能无力地发出婉转的呻吟。连自己都很少触碰那个地方，此刻却被人肆意地侵犯着，黑子已经无法思考了，任由着身上的恶魔为所欲为。  
很快他就在赤司的嘴里释放了，后者没有任何犹豫，喉结滑动了一下将口中的白浊悉数吞下，从中吸取了黑子的精气，赤司感觉自己的力量恢复了不少。  
但远远不够。  
一想到身下的人跟那个分叉眉男人那么亲密还展露出自己从未见过的笑颜，一股无名火就冒了上来。  
这不像他原本冷静自持的作风，遇上这个人就全部都乱了。  
赤司将黑子拉起身，自己靠坐在床头，双腿大喇喇地敞开着，胯间那尺寸可怖的巨大阴茎笔挺地站立着。  
“现在该轮到你了。”  
赤司拉过黑子，按着他的后颈来到自己的性器面前，他的意图不言而喻。  
黑子怯懦地看了看赤司，知道自己根本没有办法反抗他，于是伸出小舌试探性地舔了舔壮硕的龟头，赤司闷哼了一声，催促着黑子。  
黑子艰难地张开嘴将巨茎含住，赤司的性器实在太大，他根本没办法全部吞下，零经验的黑子除了上下含吮，根本不知道怎么做。  
“用你的手把下面那部分照顾一下…”  
“舔一舔顶端…”  
“就是这样…乖孩子…很舒服…”  
赤司耐心地诱导着。过了不知道多久，黑子觉得自己的下颌开始酸痛得要合不上了，他皱着眉看向身前的恶魔，后者看着他浅蓝色的眸子泛着水汽，脑子里的名为理智的那根弦断了。  
赤司耸动了几下，黑子口内的阴茎突然涨大，赤发恶魔将自己的性器抽出，紧接着一股股白色的粘稠液体悉数喷撒在了黑子白净的脸上。  
只是看了一眼，赤司胯间那根肉棒立马又挺立了起来。  
太色情了，但是他很满意，纯洁得像张白纸的黑子被他沾染了，玷污了。  
忍不下去了，快到极限了。  
赤司翻过身，把黑子摆弄成跪趴的姿势背对着他，他凑近挺翘的两瓣臀，双手色情地抚摸着它们，还伴随着揉捏的动作，随后将臀瓣往两边掰开，露出中间隐秘的菊穴，它因为暴露在空气中而不受控制地张合着，在赤司看来，它似乎在邀请自己拿肉棒插进去狠狠地疼爱它。  
即使自己再急不可耐，赤司还是不想伤到眼前这个人。  
他毫不犹豫地凑上前，舔上那个小小的干净的穴口，极尽温柔地舔弄，打开了一个小口之后，舌头钻了进去，舔舐着内部的嫩肉，感受到黑子的颤抖和呻吟，他安抚地拍了拍黑子的臀，随后用自己的手指继续给他扩张。  
扩张得差不多了，赤司感觉自己胯间那根硬得快要爆了，但他想看着黑子的脸再进入他，于是再调整姿势，将他压在自己身下，打开他双腿，扶着性器对准穴口，一鼓作气地插了进去。  
“嗯啊…”  
两人都发出了喟叹，前者是被刺激，后者是满足。  
“哲也，感受到了吗？我在你的体内…”  
“唔…哈啊…赤司…君…”  
听着黑子悦耳的呻吟，赤司随即摆动着有力的腰，快速猛烈地抽插着，满屋子回响着肉体的撞击声，呻吟声和喘息声，肉棒不停地进出菊穴带出了“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音，各种声音交织在一起，充斥着情色意味。  
赤司轻松地找到了黑子的敏感点，一下大力的挺进撞在那一点上，黑子的呻吟瞬间拔高，后穴紧紧地绞着赤司的巨茎。  
“好紧…”  
赤司被那一下夹得差点交代出来，他吸了口气，对准那一点疯狂地撞击着，几乎全根抽出再整根插入。  
“舒服吗？哲也…”  
“唔…嗯啊…唔嗯…啊…慢…点…赤司君…”  
“我干的你舒服吗？嗯？”  
没有听到身下人的回应，赤司停下了动作，转而用阴茎在甬道内磨蹭着，就是不再操弄。  
“唔…舒…舒服…哈啊…赤司君…求你…”  
“求我什么？”  
“求你…动…唔…哈啊…”  
“动什么啊？不说清楚我可不知道哦，哲也…”  
黑子看向眼前这个恶劣的赤发恶魔的眼神还带着点委屈，刚才赤司操弄他带来的感觉刺激了他的泪腺，泪水在眼眶中打转着。  
“乖，哲也，说出来，把你最真实的欲望说出来，我会满足你的。”  
“呜呜…操我…赤司君…求你…用力地干我…啊啊啊~嗯啊…”  
不等他说完，赤司已经急不可耐地动作起来，他将黑子的双腿扛在自己的双肩上，巨茎不停地进出，穴口周围隐约可见粉色的媚肉。  
“你是我的，哲也…你是我的…”  
“以后不许和别的男人眉来眼去…”  
“只有我可以这样，狠狠地操进你的小穴疼爱你…”  
“唔…唔嗯…哈啊…太大了…赤司君…嗯啊…不要再大了…”  
赤司已经在射精的边缘了，此时他的阴茎在黑子穴内涨大到前所未有的粗度。  
“哲也…我的哲也…”  
赤司俯身吻上黑子微张的不断吐露呻吟的嘴唇，堵住了他的娇喘，身下用力地冲刺了几十下，每一下都精准地操在黑子的那一点上，最后他停下了，在黑子的穴内喷射出一股股浓稠微凉的精液，菊穴被浇灌得满满的，甚至有些白浊从穴内溢了出来。  
赤司射完之后，并没有抽出阴茎，他紧紧地抱着身下的人，脸凑近黑子的脖颈，体验着高潮之后的温存。  
终于让他浑身上下充满了自己的气息了。  
“多谢款待。”  
“从今天起，你就是我的主人了。”  
END

啊啊终于写完了，每次开完车都会精尽人亡的腹肌…  
开头那位中分发型的小哥，emm是以和哥为原型写的，嗯或者说就是和哥吧，虽然不知道为什么写个龙套的时候第一反应是和哥然后就写上去了hhh  
赤队这回应该会给我五星好评了  
300福利希望大家喜欢！感谢各位一路的支持与相伴！


End file.
